Rinny
by Rii Nyawn
Summary: Len Kagamine, seorang siswa jenius jatuh cinta pada seorang Ketua OSIS yang merampas sepatunya. Apakah cinta Len akan terbalas? Fans nya Len mampir sini yuk XD


**Halo QwQ Selamat Datang di fic ke sekian (?) saya..**

 **Yang berkenan silahkan roll ke bawah, yang tidak silahkan tekan 'Back' atau 'Close' aja :'v /woi/**

 **Langsung aja ya X3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Eh QwQ yang baik hati jangan lupa review ya /heh/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

" **VOCALOID BUKAN PUNYA SAYA QwQ"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Len X Rin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hajimeru yo XD**

.

.

.

* * *

Tahun ajaran baru, kelas baru, wali kelas baru, teman baru, musuh baru, dan masalah baru. Itulah yang ada di dalam pikiran seorang anak laki-laki yang berparas tampan, Len Kagamine. Dia memiliki wajah yang terbilang imut, otaknya juga cemerlang, selain itu membuat masalah adalah bakat alaminya.

Seperti biasanya, Len selalu datang ke sekolah sesuka hatinya. Dia selalu melanggar peraturan sekolah sesuka hatinya. Tapi selama ini belum pernah ada yang berani menegurnya, baik itu guru, ketua OSIS, ataupun temannya sendiri. Itu karena dia memiliki prestasi yang sangat membanggakan sekolah. Bayangkan saja, tahun kemarin dia berhasil mendapat mendali emas dalam olimpiade SAINS se-Jepang. Nilai yang dia dapatkan pun sempurna. Selain itu dia juga menjuarai berbagai macam olimpiade olahraga.

"Bolos lagi tuan Kagamine?" Tanya seorang laki-laki yang membuka pintu atap sekolah.

"Bolos itu menyenangkan. Sekali-sekali kau harus mencobanya Mikuo" Jawab Len yang sibuk bermain dengan laptopnya.

"Aku tidak berbakat bolos sepertimu" Kata Mikuo yang duduk di samping Len.

"Pelajaran ke-4 apa?" Tanya Len.

"Bahasa Inggris, Luka- _sensei_ " Jawab Mikuo. Len langsung menutup laptopnya dan pergi ke kelasnya. Mikuo mengikutinya.

"Kenapa kau hanya mau masuk di pelajaran Luka _-sensei_?" Tanya Mikuo sambil minum jus manga. Lalu Len menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Mikuo.

"Aku tidak bisa melewatkan wanita cantik" Jawab Len. Mikuo pun terdiam.

Saat Len berjalan menuju kelasnya, dia di hadang oleh seorang anak perempuan dengan pita besar menempel di kepalanya. Ketika Len bergerak ke kanan, dia ikut ke kanan. Saat Len bergerak ke kiri, dia ikut ke kiri. Len mulai jengkel.

"Minggir.." Kata Len.

"Lepas sepatumu" Ucap anak perempuan itu.

". . ." Len diam.

Mereka berdua pun mendadak menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang yang ada disana.

"Apa orang pintar sepertimu tidak bisa membaca peraturan sekolah?" Tanyanya lagi dengan nada biacara seperti mengejek.

Len terlihat sangat kesal, karena ini adalah pertama kalinya ada orang yang berani menegurnya.

"Rin-san!" Teriak temannya.

"Ada apa Gumi?" Tanya anak cantik bernama Rin itu. Lalu Gumi membisikkan sesuatu pada Rin. "Sayangnya aku tidak peduli. Hey Len Kagamine cepat lepaskan sepatumu" Ucap Rin. Len menatap sinis Rin. Dan akhirnya Len pun mengalah. Dia membuka sepatunya dan menyerahkannya pada Rin.

"Sekarang menyingkirlah" Ucap Len yang langsung berjalan melewati Rin. Semua siswa yang melihat kejadian langka itu pun langsung memberikan tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk Rin, sang Ketua OSIS yang baru.

Len memasuki kelas tanpa alas kaki. Semua teman-teman sekelasnya hanya diam dan tidak berani bertanya apapun. Begitu juga sahabatnya, Mikuo. Mau bagaimana lagi, Mikuo juga anggota OSIS jadi dia tidak bisa membela Len di depan Ketuanya.

" _Gomen_.." Kata Mikuo.

"Ha? Kenapa kau minta maaf? Menggelikan sekali hahahaha" Len malah tertawa.

"Kau ini…"

Jam pelajaran ke-4 pun dimulai. Tapi Luka _-sensei_ tidak kunjung memasuki kelas. Mikuo yang berperan sebagai ketua kelas pun pergi ke ruang guru untuk memanggil Luka _-sensei_ tapi salah satu guru disana mengatakan jika dia tidak hadir dan hanya memberikan tugas. Kemudian Mikuo kembali ke kelasnya dan memberikan tugas dari Luka _-sensei_. Len langsung berdiri dan meninggalkan kelas.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Mikuo sambil berteriak.

"Aku sudah tidak punya alasan untuk berada didalam kelas" Jawabnya. Tiba-tiba saat Len menggeser pintu, dia melihat Rin di hadapannya. Len langsung menutup pintu itu kembali.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Mikuo. Tiba-tiba Rin membuka pintunya dan masuk kedalam. "Ketua?" Mikuo bingung.

"Tolong kembali ke tempat dudukmu" Ucap Rin pada Len. Len kembali mengalah dan kembali ke tempat duduknya. Kemudian Rin maju ke depan kelas. "Aku diminta kepala sekolah untuk memeriksa isi tas kalian. Jika ada barang yang menyalahi aturan sekolah, aku akan langsung mengambilnya. Dan Mikuo bantu aku" Lanjutnya. Semua siswa yang ada disana pun langsung meletakkan tasnya di atas meja. Kecuali Len. "Simpan tas mu diatas meja seperti yang lainnya" Kata Rin pada Len.

"Bukankah melihat isi tas seseorang itu tidak baik nona?" Tanya Len. Rin mulai kesal. Dia pun mengambil tas Len yang berada di bawah meja nya.

Ketika Rin hendak membuka nya, Handphone Len bunyi dan Len tentu saja langsung mengambil dan menjawab telponnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Len pada seseorang yang menelponnya.

" _Tuan muda! Nyonya! Nyonya!..."_

"Kenapa? Ada apa dengan ibuku?" Len terlihat panik. Rin hanya memperhatikannya, begitu juga teman-teman sekelasnya.

" _Kondisi nyonya melemah tuan…"_

"Aku ke rumah sakit sekarang! Ayah sudah ada disana?"

" _Saya tidak bisa menghubunginya tuan"_

Len langsung menutup telponnya. Dia juga langsung mengambil tas yang di pegang Rin dan berlari keluar sekolah. Rin hanya diam dan tidak mengatakan apapun pada Len.

* * *

Len segera pergi ke rumah sakit dengan sepeda motornya. Setelah sampai dia pun segera berlari menuju kamar ibunya. Dia yang hanya menggunakan kaos kaki pun tentu saja menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang disana tapi Len sama sekali tidak peduli. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah ibunya.

"Sial!" Kata Len ketika melihat lift yang penuh. Len langsung pergi menuju tangga. Dia berlari sekuat tenaga menuju kamar ibunya dan saat dia sampai…

"Ibu! _Hosh…hosh…_ " Panggil Len yang terlihat cukup kelelahan. Lalu Len melihat dokter dan suster melepas semua peralatan medis yang menempel pada tubuh ibunya. "Dokter.." Panggil Len. Kemudian pekerja rumah Len menghampirinya sambil menangis. "Jangan…jangan…di lepas…nanti ibuku…" Air mata Len mulai keluar.

"Kami minta maaf tuan. Kami sudah melakukan yang terbaik tapi Tuhan berkata lain…" Kata Dokter itu. Len terdiam dan mendekati ibunya.

"Ibu?" Panggilnya. Len membelai wajah ibunya. "Jangan pergi…ku mohon". Suster yang melihat Len pun ikut menangis.

"Tuan muda…"

"Aku tidak tau harus bagaimana kalau ibu tidak ada…jangan pergi…" Len menangis sambil memeluk tubuh ibunya yang sudah dingin itu. Dan beberapa jam kemudian ayah Len datang. Dia melangkah mendekati Len dan ibunya.

"Len…" Panggil ayahnya.

"Kemana saja kau…"

". . ." Ayahnya Len hanya diam memandangi istrinya yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini?! Ibu membutuhkanmu…aku membutuhkanmu…kami berdua sangat membutuhkanmu. Kenapa kau selalu mengutamakan pekerjaanmu?!" Ucap Len pada ayahnya.

"Len…" Panggil ayahnya sambil mengusap kepala anaknya tersebut.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Len menyingkirkan tangan ayahnya. "Sekarang ibu sudah tidak ada…" Len mengusap air matanya.

"Maaf…"

"Kata maaf tak akan membuat ibuku hidup kembali…" Ucap Len.

Ayah Len memang seorang _Workaholic_ (Seseorang yang mementingkan pekerjaan secara belebihan). Dia jarang meluangkan waktunya untuk keluarga. Bahkan dia jarang berkomunikasi dengan Len. Ketika ibunya masuk di rumah sakit pun dia jarang sekali untuk mengunjunginya. Hanya Len lah yang setia menemani ibunya. Setiap pulang sekolah Len akan langsung pergi ke rumah sakit. Dia selalu mengajak ibunya berbicara, dia bercerita tentang semua yang dia alami setiap harinya. Mulai yang baik hingga yang buruk. Tapi sekarang bagian terpenting dari hidup Len itu sudah tidak ada. Dia sudah beristirahat dalam tidur panjangnya.

* * *

Setelah ibu nya di makamkan, Len menjadi anak yang pemurung. Bahkan dia sudah tidak masuk sekolah selama 4 hari. Dia hanya mengurung dirinya di dalam kamar. Dia bahkan tidak pernah menyentuh makanannya, dia hanya minum air putih setiap harinya. Sesekali air matanya kembali mengalir saat dia mengingat ibunya.

"Tuan muda, ada teman anda datang berkunjung"

"Aku tidak mau bertemu siapapun.." Ucap Len. Kemudian seseorang dengan nekad membuka pintu kamar Len yang memang tidak terkunci itu. "Rin?"

"Tega sekali! Aku sudah jauh-jauh datang hanya untuk mengunjungimu" Cetus Rin. "Sebelumnya aku mewakili teman-teman ingin mengucapkan kalau kami turut berduka cita yang sedalam-dalamnya" Ucap Rin. Len hanya memandang Rin tanpa berkata apapun. Kemudian Rin membuka tirai kamar Len yang sengaja di tutup oleh Len.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Len sambil menutupi matanya dengan bantal.

"Aku tidak percaya kau bisa hidup di kamar seperti ini" Ucap Rin yang melihat jelas betapa berantakannya kamar Len.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Len lagi saat melihat Rin membereskan barang-barangnya yang berserakan di lantai. Rin tidak menjawab. Dia sibuk memasukan sampah kedalam kantong kresek, lalu membereskan buku-buku Len yang berserakan kedalam lemari bukunya. Lalu Rin menarik tangan Len dan memintanya untuk turun dari kasur, setelah itu Rin membereskan tempat tidurnya. Beberapa saat kemudian kamar Len pun menjadi bersih dan terasa lebih nyaman.

"Huh..akhirnya selesai juga" Kata Rin sambil menghapus keringat di keningnya.

" _Ari..arigato_ " Ucap Len. Rin tersenyum. Tiba-tiba Len mengalihkan pandangannya dari Rin. Wajah Len sedikit memerah.

"Sekarang saatnya kau mandi" Rin menarik Len ke kamar mandi.

"Kau mau membersihkanku juga?!" Len sedikit panik. Wajahnya semakin merah.

"Kau pasti sudah tidak mandi selama 4 hari. Itu menjijikan" Rin mendorong Len masuk dan menguncinya dari luar. "Aku tidak akan membuka pintunya sebelum kau selesai mandi" Teriak Rin.

Len pun menurut dan mulai mandi. Selama Len mandi, Rin kembali melihat-lihat kamar Len. Disana dia menemukan banyak buku berbahasa Inggris.

"Pantas saja dia begitu pintar…" Ucap Rin. Kemudian dia menemukan sebuah kertas yang jatuh lalu dia mengambil dan mendapati tulisan yang sepertinya tulisan tangan Len. Di kertas itu dia menuliskan ' _Aku akan menjadi seorang Dokter_ ' Rin tersenyum saat membacanya.

"Aku sudah selesai mandi!" Teriak Len. Rin langsung berlari dan membuka kunci kamar mandinya. Kemudian Len keluar dan berjalan ke kamarnya. Rin juga kembali ke kamar Len.

"Cepat pakai bajumu" Kata Rin. Len hanya memandangi Rin dengan tatapan aneh. "Kenapa?" Tanya Rin.

"Aku tidak bisa membuka handuk ini di depanmu" Jawabnya. Rin kaget dan wajahnya memerah.

" _B-Baka_!" Rin langsung berjalan keluar kamar. Setelah selesai berpakaian, Len langsung duduk di kasurnya.

"Aku sudah selesai" Ucap Len. Rin membuka pintunya dan berjalan masuk, tiba-tiba…

" _K-kyaa!_ " Rin terpeleset handuk basah yang Len lemar kemana saja. Dengan segera Len pun menangkap Rin sebelum dia mencium lantai.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Len. Wajah mereka pun begitu dekat. " _Ternyata anak ini cantik juga_ " Batin Len. Mereka pun saling memandang selama beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Len membantu Rin untuk berdiri.

" _Baka!_ Seharusnya jangan meletakkannya disini" Rin melemparkan handuk tadi ke wajah Len. "Oh iya! Aku punya hadiah untuk menghiburmu" Kata Rin sambil menyerahkan sebuah kado pada Len.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Len.

"Buka saja" Jawab Rin. Len langsung membukanya dan saat kardusnya di buka…

"Apanya yang kado? Ini kan memang sepatuku" Ucapnya. Rin hanya tertawa. "Aku tidak menyangka ketua OSIS sepertimu bisa bercanda seperti ini" Len tersenyum.

". . ." Rin berhenti tertawa dan wajahnya kembali memerah. "A-aku mau pulang" Kata Rin. Lalu Len menahan tangannya. "K-kau mau apa?" Tanya Rin.

"Aku akan mengantarmu" Jawabnya. Len menarik tangan Rin keluar. Pembantu rumah Len pun tersenyum ketika melihat Len dan Rin keluar rumah bersama.

* * *

Rin sempat menolak saat Len akan mengantarkannya. Tapi akhirnya dia mengalah, saat di perjalanan Len meminta Rin untuk berpegangan padanya. Maklum saja Len suka kebut-kebutan kalau sudah naik sepeda motornya. Karena berulang kali hampir jatuh, Rin langsung memeluk Len sambil menutup matanya.

"Rin sudah sampai…" Kata Len. Rin masih menutup matanya. "Rin?" Panggil Len. Kemudian Rin membuka matanya dan turun dari motor Len dengan sedikit gemetaran. "K-kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Len. Rin menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau bisa tau rumahku?" Tanya Rin. Kemudian Len membisikkan sesuatu pada Rin.

" _Aku ini orang berbahaya_ "

Rin terkejut dan memukul wajah Len dengan tasnya. Tiba-tiba perut Len berbunyi.

"S-suara apa itu?!" Tanya Rin sambil menatap wajah Len.

"Sepertinya sahabat kecilku mulai sekarat" Jawab Len sambil menyentuh perutnya. Tanpa pikir panjang Rin langsung mengajak Len kedalam rumahnya. Dia menghidangkan berbagai macam makanan.

"Aku tau kau belum makan selama 4 hari" Ucap Rin. Len hanya diam dan menatap Rin. "Jangan malu-malu…"

Len pun mulai memakan _tamagoyaki_ yang ada di hadapannya. Tiba-tiba air mata Len kembali mengalir keluar. Rin terkejut dan segera duduk di samping Len.

"Len? ada apa?" Tanya Rin yang khawatir. Kemudian Len menghapus air matanya.

"Ini kau yang masak?" Tanya Len sambil menujuk _tamagoyaki_ yang tadi. Rin menganggukan kepalanya. "Rasanya sama seperti buatan ibuku" Lanjut Len. " _G-gomen_..hiks" Len kembali menangis. Rin mengelus kepala Len dengan lembut. Setelah berhenti menangis, Len melanjutkan makannya tapi…disuapi Rin.

Setelah selesai, wajah keduanya kembali memerah. Len tidak menyangka jika perempuan yang berani mempermalukannya di sekolah mempunyai sisi lembut seperti ini. Ketika matahari mulai terbenam, Len pamit pulang pada Rin.

"Pastikan besok kau ke sekolah tepat waktu! Taati peraturan yang ada" Ucap Rin.

"Akan ku pikirkan" Kata Len yang langsung pergi. Rin melambaikan tangannya dan masuk kedalam rumah.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Len datang ke sekolah tepat waktu. Dia juga mengenakan sepatu yang seharusnya. Rin yang melihatnya pun hanya tersenyum tapi tidak menyapanya.

Saat Len masuk ke kelas, Mikuo datang menghampirinya lalu mengatakan jika dia ikut berduka cita. Len tersenyum dan menjitak sahabatnya itu.

"Tumben sekali kau datang tepat waktu" Ucap teman sekelasnya juga, Nero.

"Inilah yang dinamakan perubahan yang baik" Sahut Mikuo.

"Kau salah, ini namanya awal musibah" Nero menatap aneh Len. Kemudian mereka bertiga pun tertawa. Tidak lama kemudian Dell- _sensei_ masuk ke kelas dan pelajaran pertama pun dimulai.

"Wah jarang sekali melihatmu masuk di jam pertama" Kata guru yang hobinya tebar pesona itu. "Kalau begitu sebagai tanda kasih sayang dariku, coba kerjakan soal nomor 20, 24, dan 31" Lanjutnya.

" _S-sensei_ itu kan soal untuk masuk ke perguruan tinggi. Kau sendiri yang bilang begitu" Kata Nero. Len berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke depan. Dan…hanya dalam waktu 3 menit Len berhasil menyelesaikan soal-soal tersebut.

"Nah _Sensei_ sebagai balasan karena sudah menyayangiku, aku memintamu untuk menyelesaikan soal ini" Len menuliskan soal matematika buatannya sendiri. "Kalau kau bisa menyelesaikannya dalam 5 menit aku akan hadir di setiap pelajaranmu, aku juga akan menuruti semua keinginanmu, tapi kalau kau gagal kau tidak boleh masuk ke kelas ini selama seminggu. Selain itu kau harus memberikan nilai 90—100 di kertas ujian kami" Ucap Len sambil _tossu_ dengan Mikuo yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Dell _-sensei_ pun mencoba mengerjakannya. Len tersenyum sadis saat waktu menunjukan pukul 07:09.

"Satu menit lagi" Ucap Mikuo.

Dan pada akhirnya Dell _-sensei_ gagal. Semua teman-teman Len bersorak untuknya. Dell _-sensei_ pun berjalan keluar kelas dengan berat hati dan rasa malu yang harus di tanggungnya.

"Kau benar-benar gila! Hahaha" Nero mengacak-ngacak rambut Len.

"Bakat membuat masalahmu memang luar biasa! Hahaha" Mikuo tertawa sambil memukul-mukul mejanya.

"Aku tidak kuasa melihat ekspresinya! Hahahaha" Len tertawa sampai air matanya keluar, begitu juga kedua sahabatnya.

Tiba-tiba…

"LEN KAGAMINE!" Panggil guru kedisiplinan.

"Gawat!" Len dan Nero langsung melarikan diri. Tapi tidak dengan Mikuo.

"MIKUO TANGKAP MEREKA!"

"B-Baik…" Mikuo pun berlari mengejar Len dan Mikuo. Tapi bukannya menangkap mereka, Mikuo malah ikut berlari sambil tertawa dengan mereka berdua.

Saat jam istirahat tiba, mereka bertiga pergi ke kantin untuk makan siang. Disana Len melihat Rin yang sedang makan sendirian. Setelah dia mengambil jatah makan siangnya, dia langsung duduk di samping Rin. Begitu juga Nero dan Mikuo.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Tanya Rin yang kaget.

"Makan.." Jawabnya dengan polos. Tiba-tiba Rin melebarkan jaraknya dengan Len. "Kenapa kau menjauh?" Tanya Len. Rin hanya diam dan fokus pada makanannya. "Padahal kemarin kita sangat dekat, kau juga sampai menyuapiku" Ucap Len.

"APA?!" Mikuo dan Nero terkejut. Begitu juga semua siswa yang ada disana. Rin langsung tersedak.

"K-Ketua?" Panggil Mikuo. Rin langsung menatap Len. Tapi Len malah nyengir ala _Gintoki_ (Gintama). Rin menyudahi makannya dan keluar dari tempat itu.

"Gila! Ternyata kau sudah sedekat itu dengannya?" Tanya Nero yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang keluar dari mulut Len. Mereka pun memakan makan siangnya bersama. Setelah itu mereka berpisah. Mikuo pergi ke ruangan OSIS, Nero pergi ke atap untuk tidur siang, dan Len pergi ke perpustakaan. Tapi saat melewati taman, dia melihat Rin sedang duduk sendirian di dekat air mancur.

"Sepertinya enak. _Haup_ " Len menggigit roti milik Rin.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?!" Rin terkejut.

"Makan rotimu" Kata Len dengan wajah polosnya.

"Menjauh dariku!" Rin langsung berdiri dan menjaga jarak dengan Len. Len kembali nyengir ala _Gintoki_. "Hentikan ekspresi menggelikan itu?!" Rin melempari Len dengan dedaunan pohon. Len tertawa lepas. "Kenapa kau tertawa?!"

"Ternyata ketua OSIS yang sekarang enak sekali untuk di tindas" Ucap Len. Rin tersenyum melihat Len yang sudah bisa tertawa. "Kenapa kau tersenyum?" Tanya Len. Rin langsung membalikan badannya.

"Aku tidak tersenyum!" Katanya. Tiba-tiba tangannya di tarik oleh Len.

"Dapat.." Kata Len yang menjatuhkan Rin pada pelukannya.

"A-A-AP-AP-AP-APA Y-Y-YA-YANG K-K-K-K-KAU LAKU—"

 _Cup_ Len mencium tepi bibir Rin.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN LEN KAGAMINE!" Rin berteriak cukup keras.

"K-Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu? Aku kan hanya membersihkan coklat yang menempel disini" Len menyentuh tepi bibir Rin.

"J-j-jangan sentuh aku!" Rin menyingkirkan tangan Len dan berlari meninggalkan Len.

"Aku salah ya? Ah..ya sudahlah" Len kembali berjalan menuju perpustakaan sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

Len bolos pelajaran sampai jam terakhir. Dia tidur di perpustakaan karena disana suasananya tenang dan tidak berisik. Tiba-tiba Len terbangun ketika mendengar buku yang terjatuh. Dia membuka matanya perlahan dan mendapati Rin sedang membereskan buku-buku yang terjatuh. Niat jahil Len kembali datang, dia mendekati Rin secara perlahan.

"Kena kau.." Len memeluk Rin dari belakang.

"KYAAAAAA!" Rin terkejut bukan main. Untung saja di perpustakaan itu hanya ada dia dan Len.

"Rinny sedang apa?" Tanya Len.

"Menjauh dariku! S-selain itu…Rinny? Apa-apan kau" Jawabnya dengan sedikit kesal. Rin mencakar-cakar tangan Len supaya bisa terbebas dari pelukannya. Len malah memeluknya lebih erat.

"Rin wangi jeruk" Ucap Len. "Wangimu enak" Len mencium rambut Rin dan itu membuat Rin gemetaran. "Rin kenapa gemetar?" Tanya Len.

"Lepaskan aku! Aaaaa" Rin merengek dan itu terdengar lucu bagi Len. Karena kasihan Len langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan lalu tertawa dengan puasnya. Rin menatap Len dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Len terkejut ketika melihat wajah Rin.

"K-Kau…kenapa?" Tanya Len.

"A-ah..aku tidak kenapa-kenapa" Jawabnya yang langsung mengusap matanya.

"Aku keterlaluan ya? Maaf ya" Len mengusap wajah Rin dengan lembut.

Kemudian Rin menjawab jika dia akan memaafkannya jika Len membantunya membereskan buku-buku yang terjatuh itu. Dengan senang hati Len mau melakukannya.

"Nah sudah selesai" Kata Len.

"Terimakasih" Rin tersenyum. Wajah Len tiba-tiba memerah.

"K-Kau mau pulang sekarang?" Tanya Len.

"Aku masih punya hal yang harus di kerjakan" Jawab Rin yang langsung berlari keluar perpustakaan. Len hanya menatapnya dan lalu kembali ke kelasnya untuk mengambil tas.

Sekolah sudah sepi. Hampir semuanya sudah pulang. Yang tersisa hanya anak-anak dari berbagai klub saja.

Setelah mengambil tasnya, Len sengaja mengambil jalan keluar memutar supaya melewati ruangan OSIS. Dan saat dia berbelok, dia melihat Rin sedang mengunci ruangan OSIS.

"Rinny!" Panggil Len.

"K-Kau lagi…"

"Mau pulang?" Tanya Len. Rin menganggukan kepalanya. "Bagus! Ayo aku antar!" Ajak Len. Rin sempat menolak tapi Len terus memaksa dan akhirnya dia mengalah. "Apa setiap hari kau pulang jam segini?" Tanya len. Rin menganggukan kepalanya. "Kalau begitu setiap hari aku akan menunggumu sampai selesai, setelah itu kita bisa pulang bersama" Ucap Len yang menggenggam tangan Rin.

"J-Jangan!" Kata Rin. Mereka berdua menghentikan langkahnya. "Nanti aka nada berita tentang kita berdua" Lanjutnya.

"Kau pikir aku peduli dengan itu?" Tanya Len dengan polos. Rin diam dan kembali berjalan menuju tempat parkir. Wajah Rin semakin memerah ketika merasakan tangannya di genggam semakin erat oleh Len.

* * *

Sesudah mengantarkan Rin, Len langsung pulang. Dan dia melihat mobil berwarna hitam milik ayahnya.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Ayahnya pada Len yang baru masuk. Len tidak menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya itu dan lebih memilih untuk langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Tuan muda anda tidak makan malam dulu?"

"Aku tidak lapar" Sahut Len. Ayahnya pun hanya diam melihat anaknya menaiki tangga.

Sesampainya di kamar, Len langsung mandi dan berbaring di kasur sambil membaca buku-buku miliknya. Sejak kepergian ibunya Len tidak pernah mau untuk makan satu meja lagi dengan ayahnya. Len benar-benar menyimpan rasa kecewa yang mendalam pada ayahnya tersebut.

Pagi harinya Len turun ke lantai bawah dan tidak melihat ayahnya disana. Dia pun memakan sarapannya yang sudah tersedia di atas meja.

"Tuan muda, tadi tuan bilang jika hari ini dia akan pulang lebih malam. Ada pekerjaan di Osaka"

"Aku tidak peduli" Kata Len yang sibuk makan sambil menonton tv.

Selesai sarapan Len langsung berangkat ke sekolah.

* * *

Hari ini Len datang ke sekolah tepat waktu lagi. Dan itu menjadi kejutan untuk semuanya, meskipun begitu tetap saja dia masih sering bolos di pelajaran tertentu. Saat dia selesai memarkirkan motornya, dia langsung menghampiri Rin yang sedang membuka lokernya.

" _Ohayo_ Rinny" Sapa Len dengan nada sedikit menggoda.

"B-berhenti memanggilku seperti itu" Rin pergi meninggalkan Len.

"Hahahaha" Nero datang menghampiri Len sambil tertawa.

Mereka berdua pun pergi ke atap dan bukan ke kelas. Nero langsung berbaring dan tertidur, tapi Len langsung membuka laptopnya.

"Kagamine Len! Akita Nero!" Panggil seorang anak perempuan yang tidak lain adalah…..Rin. Nero langsung bangun dan pasukan Rin langsung menangkapnya dan membawanya pergi.

"LEEEEN! TOLOOOOOONG!" Jerit Nero. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Jeritan Nero membuat Len merinding.

Rin berjalan mendekati Len.

"Kembali ke kelasmu" Ucap Rin.

"Tidak mau"

"Kembali…"

"Tidak mau"

"Len?!"

"Hn?"

Rin menarik tangan Len dan dengan isengnya Len menarik balik sampai Rin ada di pelukannya lagi.

"Rinny lucu ya" Kata Len. "Kau juga wangi jeruk seperti kemarin" Len menyentuh tangan Rin.

"L-lepaskan aku _Baka!_ " Rin melawan.

"Pasti manis kalau di makan" Len menjilat jari Rin. Rin terkejut dan wajahnya memerah. Tiba-tiba…

"Ketua!" Panggil Mikuo.

" _Cih.._ " Len kesal melihat Mikuo yang datang di saat tidak tepat. Rin langsung mendorong Len dan berlari ke belakang Mikuo.

"Sepertinya aku datang di saat yang tidak tepat hahaha" Mikuo kembali pergi meninggalkan Rin dan Len. Tapi Rin langsung berlari mengikuti Mikuo.

Saat jam pelajaran baru di mulai, Len masuk ke kelas dan menjitak Mikuo. Nero yang melihatnyapun tidak kuasa tertawa. Selama pelajaran berlangsung Len sama sekali tidak memperhatikan, dia malah tertidur di mejanya. Mikuo dan Nero membangunkannya saat jam istirahat tiba, seperti biasa mereka pergi ke kantin bersama-sama. Tapi disana Len tidak melihat Rin lagi.

"Mikuo.." Panggil Len.

"Apa?"

"Rin mana?" Tanya Len.

"Mana aku tau" Jawab Mikuo.

Sepulang sekolah Len menunggu Rin di dekat lokernya. Tidak lama kemudian Rin muncul dan ketika melihat Len, dia langsung menutup wajahnya dengan tas.

"Kenapa kau masih disini?" Tanya Rin.

"Aku kan sudah bilang aku akan menunggumu setiap hari" Jawab Len.

"B-Begitu ya…" Rin tersipu malu.

Tiba-tiba handphone Len berbunyi.

"Kenapa tidak di angkat?" Tanya Rin.

"Tidak perlu" Jawab Len. Rin melihat raut wajah dingin Len saat melihat handphonenya.

"Dari siapa?" Tanya Rin.

"Ayahku" Jawabnya. "Rin mau ikut aku sebentar?" Ajak Len. Rin mengangguk. Mereka pun pergi ke perpustakaan lagi.

"Kau tidak akan berbuat yang macam-macam kan?" Tanya Rin.

"Tergantung suasana…hehe" Jawabnya sambil sedikit tertawa.

Saat sampai di dalam perpustakaan, Len mengunci pintunya dari dalam.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?!" Rin terkejut. Len tidak menjawab dan menarik tangan Rin lalu memintanya untuk duduk. "J-Jadi kenapa kau mengajakku kesini?" Tanya Rin. Kemudian Len berbaring di pangkuan Rin. "L-LEN?!"

"Aku benci ayahku.."

"E-eh?"

"Dia selalu mengutamakan pekerjaan di atas segalanya. Aku bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ibu sukai dari seorang _Workaholic_ seperti dia" Ucap Len. Kemudian Rin mengelus kepala Len. "Aku tidak mau pulang…aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya"

"Ayahmu kerja apa?" Tanya Rin.

"Dia komisaris polisi" Jawab Len.

" _Sugoii_ ! apakah nanti kau juga akan seperti dia?" Tanya Rin lagi.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau seperti dia.." Jawab Len sambil menatap wajah Rin.

"Lalu kau mau jadi apa?" Rin bertanya lagi.

"Jadi pendamping hidupmu" Jawab Len sambil menyentuh pipinya. Wajah Rin langsung memerah. Kemudian Len bangun dan tertawa saat melihat ekspresi Rin. "Kau lucu sekali Rinny!" Len mencubit kedua pipi Rin. "Sudah sore, ayo pulang" Len menarik tangan Rin. Rin tidak berkata apapun dan wajahnya masih merah.

* * *

Setelah mengantar Rin pulang, Len tidak pulang ke rumahnya tapi malah pergi ke kostan Mikuo.

"Mikuo…Mikuo…Mikuo…Mikuo…" Panggil Len. Tidak lama kemudian Mikuo membuka pintunya.

"Cukup panggil namaku satu kali saja" Kata Mikuo yang kelihatannya baru selesai mandi. Len masuk ke dalam dan langsung berguling-guling di tempat tidur Mikuo. "Kau datang kesini, artinya kau mau menginap ya?"

"Kau cerdas sekali" Len mengacungkan jempolnya. Mikuo langsung melemparkan handuk pada Len dan memintanya untuk segera mandi.

"Kau sudah seperti ibu kedua bagiku" Kata Len yang langsung berlari ke dalam kamar mandi.

" _Kuso!_ " Mikuo melemparkan gelas plastik ke pintu kamar mandi.

20 menit kemudian Len keluar dari kamar mandi dan langsung berbaring di kasur Mikuo.

"Len ini mengenai yang aku lihat di atap tadi pagi" Mikuo mendekati Len. "Kau benar-benar suka pada Rin atau hanya ingin mempermainkannya saja?" Tanya Mikuo.

"Kenapa? Kau takut aku di rebut Rin?" Len malah balik bertanya.

"Pertanyaanmu menjijikan" Mikuo merinding. Len tertawa puas.

Pagi harinya Len masih melihat Mikuo yang tertidur pulas. Dengan berhati-hati, Len mengambil handphone Mikuo yang di genggamnya dan setelah mendapatkannya Len langsung mencari kontak Rin.

"Ini dia!" Len langsung menyalin nomor Rin ke handphonenya. Jam masih menunjukan jam 05:32, Len langsung mandi dan bergegas pergi ke rumah Rin untuk mengejutkannya. Dia meninggalkan Mikuo begitu saja. Yah ini sudah biasa terjadi.

* * *

Saat sudah di depan rumah Rin, Len ingin memastikan jika Rin belum berangkat sekolah jadi dia menelponnya tapi dengan suara yang sengaja dia beratkan.

" _Halo?_ "

"Kau sudah ada disekolah?"

" _Maaf, ini siapa?_ "

"Aku penggemarmu, dan aku sudah ada di depan rumahmu"

" _Kau pasti bercanda_ "

Len melihat Rin keluar dari rumahnya sambil menutup pagar rumahnya.

"Aku tidak bercanda"

"Len!" Rin terkejut dan mematikan telponnya. Len tertawa lepas di hadapan Rin. "Kau berhasil membuatku ketakutan" Rin mengembungkan pipinya.

"Hahaha _gomen gomen_ " Len mencubit pipi Rin yang menggemaskan itu. "Aku sengaja datang menjemputmu, ayo naik" Len menepuk-nepuk tempat duduk di belakangnya. Karena Len sudah jauh-jauh ke rumahnya, akhirnya Rin naik dan pergi ke sekolah bersama Len.

* * *

Saat sampai di sekolah, mereka menjadi pusat perhatian karena datang ke sekolah bersama.

"Rin- _nee_!" Panggil seorang anak perempuan bernama Kaai Yuki, Wakil Ketua OSIS.

" _Ohayo_ Yuki- _chan_ " Sapa Rin, Yuki langsung memeluk Rin.

" _Ohayo_ Rin- _nee_ , Len- _senpai_. Uhuk. _Jaa ne_ " Yuki melambaikan tangannya dan segera berlari menuju teman-temannya.

Len dan Rin masuk kedalam bersama-sama.

"Rinny hari ini kita ada pelajaran yang sama kan?" Tanya Len.

"Iya. Kenapa?"

"Aku sudah tidak sabar lihat Rin pakai baju renang hahaha" Len berlari masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

"Pagi-pagi sudah mesra saja" Sahut Nero.

"Papa Len, Mama Rin" Goda Mikuo. Mereka berdua pun tertawa terbahak-bahak. Len hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Mikuo.

Saat jam pertama selesai, jam pelajaran yang di nanti Len pun tiba. Len dan teman-temannya segera mengganti pakaiannya. Saat mereka semua ke kolam, Len mencari-cari Rin dan untuk mencarinya tidak memerlukan waktu yang lama. Cari saja pita putih berwarna besar yang menjadi ciri khasnya.

"Rinny!" Panggil Len sambil melambaikan tangannya. Rin pura-pura tidak melihatnya.

"Di abaikan pfft"

"Hahahaha" Nero dan Mikuo kembali menertawakan Len.

Gakupo _-sensei_ meminta semua muridnya untuk melakukan pemanasan. Len melakukannya sambil terus menatap Rin dan itu membuat Rin merasa tidak tenang. Gakupo _-sensei_ pergi dari sana, dia bilang ada yang tertinggal di ruang guru. Dia meminta tiap 5 orang untuk berenang dari ujung ke ujung, setelah itu tulis namanya di buku milik Gakupo _-sensei_. Ini menjadi kesempatan untuk Len mendekati Rin.

"Rinny" Len mendekati Rin.

"A-apa?" Tanya Rin yang tidak mau memandang Len.

"Kau ca—"

"ADA YANG TENGGELAM!" Teriak seorang murid. Melihat yang tenggelam itu tidak jauh dari Len, dia pun langsung masuk kedalam kolam untuk menolongnya dan mengangkatnya ke atas.

"Dia tidak sadarkan diri. Mungkin terlalu banyak air yang masuk" Kata Mikuo.

"Rin! Panggil Gakupo _-sensei_!" Ucap Len yang panik. Rin mengangguk dan langsung berlari menuju ruang guru. Tapi saat kembali bersama Gakupo _-sensei_ …

" _ **Dhegh"**_ Rin terkejut melihat Len sedang memberikan napas buatan untuk anak perempuan yang sekelas dengannya. Tidak lama kemudian anak itu bangun dan Gakupo _-sensei_ segera membawanya ke UKS. Rin terdiam sesaat sampai akhirnya dia meninggalkan kolam begitu saja.

"Kau hebat jagoan!" Mikuo merangkul sahabatnya itu.

"Papa bangga sama kamu" Nero mengacak-ngacak rambut Len.

Setelah itu Len mencari-cari Rin tapi tidak menemukannya. Len tidak menyadari kalau Rin sudah pergi dari kolam itu.

Jam olahraga pun selesai, tiba jam istirahat. Len sengaja tidak ke kantin bersama kedua sahabatnya. Dia lebih memilih untuk pergi ke kelas Rin tapi saat Len memanggilnya Rin malah pergi bersama teman-temannya. Len mengikutinya ke kantin lalu duduk di sampingnya.

"Rinny.." Panggil Len. Rin hanya diam kemudian meninggalkan kantin. Len benar-benar merasa kebingungan dengan sikap Rin. Karena penasaran, Len langsung mengejarnya. Rin sepertinya sadar jika dia sedang diikuti Len jadi dia mempercepat langkahnya sampai akhirnya dia berlari. Dia masuk ke dalam perpustakaan dan bersembunyi di balik tirai.

" _Aku harap dia tidak menemukanku_ " Ucap Rin dalam hatinya.

"Rinny kau dimana?" Len masuk ke dalam perpustakaan dan menutup pintunya agar Rin tidak bisa kabur lagi. "Dor!" Len membuka tirai dan menemukan Rin. "Kenapa kau menghindariku?" Tanya Len.

"A-aku tidak menghindarimu" Jawab Rin.

"Bohong"

"Aku tidak bohong"

Suasana dalam perpustakaan seketika hening untuk beberapa saat.

"Rinny.." Len membelai pipi Rin.

"Hatiku..hatiku sakit.." Ucap Rin.

"Ke-kenapa?" Tanya Len.

"Tidak tau. Tapi rasanya sakit" Air mata Rin mulai membasahi pipinya.

"Sakit karena apa?" Tanya Len sambil menghapus air mata di pipi Rin.

"Mungkin karena aku melihatmu mencium gadis lain hiks" Jawabnya.

"Aku tidak pernah mencium gadis lain" Kata Len yang terkejut.

"Lalu yang aku lihat di kolam tadi?"

"Itu bukan ciuman namanya" Len tersenyum.

"Lalu ap—mmh"

"Itu baru namanya ciuman" Len tersenyum. Rin yang masih terkejut pun diam dan tidak berkedip sama sekali. "Aku tidak pernah mau mencium gadis lain selain dirimu" Len memeluk Rin dengan lembut. Tiba-tiba Rin malah kembali menangis. "Jangan menangis, nanti matamu sembab" Kata Len. Rin menganggukan kepalanya.

Saat jam istirahat selesai, mereka berdua pun kembali ke kelasnya masing-masing.

"Aku akan menunggumu seperti biasa" Kata Len sambil melambaikan tangannya. Rin tersenyum dan masuk ke kelasnya.

Sepulang sekolah, ketika Len turun tangga. Dia menemukan Rin sedang berdiri di dekat lokernya. Len langsung berlari dan menghampirinya.

"Tidak kumpul OSIS?" Tanya Len. Rin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Len! Ayo ke _Game Center_!" Ajak Rin.

"Hahaha ayo berangkat" Len menarik tangan Rin.

* * *

Sesampainya di _Game Center_ , mereka berdua bermain bermacam-macam jenis mainan. Yang pertama mereka berlomba untuk memasukan bola basket ke dalam ring.

"Hahaha aku menang" Kata Len.

"Curang! Kau kan mantan anggota klub basket, jelas saja kau yang menang" Kata Rin yang tidak terima di kalahkan.

Lalu yang ke dua, mereka main di mesin yang di dalamnya terdapat banyak boneka buah-buahan.

"Len aku mau itu" Rin menunjuk boneka berbentuk jeruk.

"Serahkan padaku!" Kata Len sambil memasukan koin.

Len berhasil menangkap boneka jeruk itu, tapi saat mengangkatnya jantung mereka berdebar-debar karena takut jatuh dan akhirnya gagal. Tapi itu tidak terjadi. Len berhasil mendapatkannya.

"Ini untukmu" Kata Len sambil memberikan boneka itu pada Rin.

" _Arigato_ " Rin menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Mereka kembali mencoba permainan lainnya, sampai akhirnya Rin mengajak Len untuk _Photo Box_. Mereka melakukannya tiga kali. Yang pertama gaya biasa, yang kedua gaya jelek, dan yang ketiga Len mencium pipi Rin. Wajah Rin memerah ketika melihat hasil fotonya.

Hari mulai gelap, Len langsung mengantarkan Rin pulang.

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini. _Chuu_ " Rin mencium pipi Len dan segera berlari masuk ke rumahnya. Len _melting_. Dia menyentuh pipinya dan kemudian tersenyum. Len pulang ke rumahnya dengan perasaan riang gembira.

* * *

Tapi saat dia sampai di rumah, rasa senangnya langsung sirna begitu saja ketika melihat wajah ayahnya.

"Kenapa kemarin kau tidak pulang?" Tanya Ayahnya. Len tidak menjawab dan langsung pergi ke kamarnya. Dia duduk di sofa dan mengirim pesan pada Rin. Tapi Rin tidak menjawab jadi akhirnya dia pergi mandi.

Tiba-tiba handphone Len bunyi. Len yang masih berada di kamar mandi pun segera berlari dan langsung menjawab telpon itu.

"Rinny?"

" _Hai. Kau sedang sibuk?"_

"Tidak. Ada apa?"

" _Hari sabtu nanti kau ada acara?"_

"Umm, tunggu sebentar" Len melihat kalender. "Tidak ada"

" _Etto, aku mau mengajakmu berkencan di taman hiburan. Kau bisa?"_

"Tentu. Apapun untukmu, Ratuku"

" _Kalau begitu sampai jumpa hari sabtu"_

Rin menutup telponnya. Len begitu senang karena itu akan menjadi kencan pertamanya. Len Kagamine ini walaupun di sukai banyak perempuan, tapi dia belum pernah pacaran. Dan Rin ini adalah cinta pertamanya.

* * *

Esok harinya Len tidak bertemu dengan Rin di sekolah. Len pergi ke kelasnya tapi salah satu temannya bilang hari ini Rin izin tidak masuk sekolah. Len berterimakasih dan pergi ke kelasnya sendiri.

"Mikuo, kau tau hari ini Rin kemana?" Tanya Len yang menghampiri mejanya. Mikuo menggelengkan kepalanya. Len yang penasaran langsung mengirim pesan pada Rin, tapi Rin tidak menjawabnya.

Rin tidak masuk sekolah dan itu membuat Len kembali bolos di semua pelajaran. Dia hanya tidur di atap bersama sahabatnya, Nero.

Saat pulang sekolah pun Len yang biasanya menunggu Rin jadi bisa pulang lebih awal.

* * *

Saat di rumah, Len kembali mengirim pesan pada Rin tapi sebelum selesai mengetik, ada pesan dari Rin.

" _Besok temui aku di taman hiburan jam 10:00 ya"_

"Tentu. Sampai jumpa besok"

Len tidak sabar untuk segera bertemu dengan Rin.

Pagi harinya Len langsung bersiap-siap. Hari ini dia sangat bersemangat.

"Tuan muda anda terlihat sangat bahagia" Ucap pembantu rumahnya.

"Benarkah? Hahaha" Len tertawa sambil berjalan menuju meja makan. Seperti biasa, Len makan seorang diri. Ayahnya sudah berangkat kerja sejak pagi-pagi sekali.

"Aku pergi" Kata Len pada pembantunya.

"Iya, selamat jalan tuan muda"

Len pergi dengan sepeda motor kesayangannya.

* * *

Jam 10:00 Len sudah menunggu Rin di pintu masuk. Lalu Len mengirim pesan pada Rin.

"Kau dimana? Aku sudah di pintu masuk"

" _Aku sudah di dalam. Len masuk saja dan tunggu di kursi sebelah penjual takoyaki"_

Len langsung membeli tiket dan masuk. Dia mencari-cari kursi di sebelah penjual takoyaki dan saat menemukannya Len duduk disana dan di sampingnya ada badut beruang sambil memegang pisang. Beruang itu pun memberikan sebuah pisang pada Len.

" _Arigato"_ Kata Len. Kemudian Len menunggu Rin yang katanya sudah berada di dalam. Tapi ketika Len kembali mengirim pesan, Rin tidak membalasnya. Dengan sabar Len terus menunggu. Dia melihat ke sekelilingnya, banyak anak kecil yang bermain bersama ayahnya. Lalu dia juga melihat banyak ornament bertuliskan Selamat Hari Ayah. Itu sedikit membuat Len kesal. Beruang yang ada di sebelah Len pun mengelus kepalanya. Len tersenyum sambil meremas hidung beruang itu.

"Aku bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali merayakan hari ayah dengannya" Kata Len dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. "Aku juga punya ayah, tapi rasanya tidak punya. Apa kau mengerti?" Tanya Len pada beruang itu. Dia menganggukan kepalanya. "Saat masih SD teman-temanku selalu memamerkan foto kebersamaanya bersama ayah mereka. Tapi aku? Aku tidak bisa seperti mereka. Ayahku terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Jadi yang selalu menemaniku adalah ibu. Tapi sekarang ibuku sudah tidak ada, jadi aku..hiks..maaf.." Len tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi. Lalu beruang itu menuliskan sesuatu di telapak tangan Len.

" **Apa kau menyayangi ayahmu?"**

"Tentu saja aku menyayanginya. Aku sangat menyayanginya. Tapi aku benci sifat _workaholic_ nya. Itu membuat jarak diantara kami semakin melebar. Ibu sudah tidak ada, dan hanya dia yang aku miliki saat ini" Ucap Len dengan air mata yang membanjiri pipinya. Kemudian beruang itu berdiri dan merentangkan tangannya seolah-olah minta di peluk. Len berdiri. "Kau mau pelukan?" Tanya Len. Beruang itu mengangguk. Lalu Len memeluk beruang begitupun dengan si beruang.

Tidak lama kemudian, tangan kiri si beruang membuka kepalanya dan terlihatlah wajah seseorang yang berada di balik kostum beruang tersebut. Len terkejut bukan main, tubuhnya bergetar. Matanya tak berkedip. Air matanya terus mengalir.

"Ayah…"

Ayahnya Len langsung memeluk putra kesayangannya itu sambil menangis.

"Maafkan aku. Aku belum bisa menjadi ayah yang baik bagimu. Jauh di dasar hatiku, aku begitu menyayangimu dan juga Lenka" Ucapnya. Len pun hanya diam dalam tangisnya. "Saat itu mataku mulai terbuka. Hatiku hancur saat Lenka pergi, lalu kau semakin menjauhiku. Aku sudah kehilangan istriku, aku tidak mau kehilangan anakku juga. Kau satu-satunya yang aku miliki sekarang" Perkataan ayahnya membuat tangis Len semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Kenapa ayah bisa ada di sini? Bagaimana dengan pekerjaan ayah?" Tanya Len yang sudah mulai tenang.

"Aku keluar dari pekerjaanku" Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"APA?!" Len kaget.

"Aku meninggalkan semua hal yang dapat membuatmu sedih. Aku akan mencari perkerjaan baru, dimana aku bisa lebih banyak meluangkan waktuku untuk mu" Ucap Ayahnya sambil mengusap rambutnya. Len tersenyum dan kembali memeluk ayahnya.

Hari itu Len tidak jadi berkencan dengan Rin. Tapi berkencan dengan ayahnya. Dia naik berbagai macam wahana bersama ayahnya. Hari itu menjadi hari yang paling membahagiakan baginya karena akhirnya bisa bermain bersama ayahnya seperti anak-anak lainnya.

Setelah puas bermain, mereka berdua pun pergi ke makam ibunya Len. Ayahnya Len meletakan bunga mawar kesukaan istrinya, sedangkan Len membasuh nisannya dengan air.

"Kalau kau membasuhnya seperti itu ibu akan kedinginan" Ucap Ayahnya.

"Ibu! Maafkan aku!" Kata Len sambil memeluk nisan ibunya.

Setelah itu mereka pun pulang bersama. Ayahnya Len sengaja tidak bawa mobil jadi dia bisa di bonceng oleh Len. Kemudian Len kebut-kebutan seperti biasanya.

"Seharusnya kau di tilang nak! Hahaha" Ucap ayahnya. Len hanya tertawa.

Saat sampai di rumah, pembantu rumahnya pun terkejut ketika melihat mereka berdua pulang bersama dengan raut wajah yang riang gembira. Mereka pun makan malam bersama.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa ayah bisa ada disana dan memakai kostum beruang?" Tanya Len.

"Itu semua sudah di rencanakan" Jawabnya.

"Di rencanakan?"

"Seorang gadis cantik beberapa hari yang lalu datang ke tempat kerjaku. Lalu dia menceritakan semua yang kau rasakan selama ini. Dia berhasil membujukku dan akhirnya terjadilah ini semua" Jelasnya.

"Gadis cantik? Jangan-jangan…ayah apa dia menggunakan pita besar berwarna putih di kepalanya?" Tanya Len lagi.

"Iya, kau benar. Dia pacarmu ya?" Ayah Len nyengir ala _Gintoki_. Len _blushing_.

"K-Kami belum resmi pacaran" Kata Len sambil malu-malu.

"Jadi ada rencana untuk pacaran?" Ayahnya menggoda Len lagi.

"Ngh…" Len menganggukan kepalanya. Ayahnya tertawa sambil mengusap kepala anaknya tersayang itu.

* * *

Pagi harinya, Len langsung memarkir motornya lalu mengejar Rin yang sedang berjalan bersama teman-temannya.

"Rinny!" Teriak Len. Rin membalikan badannya. "Terimakasih!" Teriak Len lagi. Rin tersenyum manis pada Len. "AKU MENCINTAIMU!"

"E-eh?!" Rin terkejut. Semua siswa yang mendengarnya langsung bertepuk tangan dan menyorak-nyoraki mereka berdua. Wajah Rin merahnya bukan main. Len langsung berlari dan memeluknya dengan erat.

" _Suki dayo, Rinny"_

"Len…" Rin terharu dan meneteskan air matanya. Tiba-tiba Len berlutut sambil menggenggam tangan Rin. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Rin terkejut.

"Rinny, jadilah pacarku" Ucap Len sambil menatap Rin dengan serius. Rin semakin terkejut.

"Hm.." Rin menganggukan kepalanya. Len kembali memeluknya dengan erat.

Momen itu di abadikan oleh beberapa siswa. Banyak anak perempuan yang iri pada Rin yang di tembak Len di tengah keramaian. Selain itu cara Len menyatakan cinta pun di nilai sangat romantis. Banyak orang yang memberikan selamat pada mereka berdua.

"Kau benar-benar laki-laki sejati kawan! Hahahaha" Nero merangkul sambil menjitaki kepala sahabatnya itu.

"KAGAMINE!" Mikuo berlari ke arah Len. _**Dugh**_..Mikuo menonjok perut Len dengan tidak terlalu keras "Selamat ya! Hahaha"

" _Ugh_ …terimakasih kalian adalah sahabatku yang paling aku benci di muka bumi ini" Ucap Len sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Nah Rinny karena sekarang kau sudah pacaran dengan Len berarti kau juga jadi pacarku dan juga Mikuo" Ucap Nero sambil merangkul Rin.

"Hey hey hey hey!" Len menarik tangan Rin dan menjauhkannya dari Nero.

"Bukankah kita sudah sepakat untuk saling berbagi?" Tanya Nero sambil menatap sadis Len.

"Itu benar" Mikuo ikut menatap Len dengan sadis.

"Tapi tidak berbagi hal seperti ini juga!" Len memeluk Rin.

" _Cih_.." Kompak Nero dan Mikuo. Len meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya itu dan mengantarkan Rin ke kelasnya.

Saat Len masuk ke kelasnya sendiri, dia mendapat kejutan dari teman-teman sekelasnya. Satu persatu dari mereka mengucapkan selamat karena sudah melepas masa-masa jomblonya.

"Len Kagamine. 17 tahun. Status sudah tidak JOMBLO lagi" Ucap bendahara kelasnya, Yukari.

"Kata jomblonya tidak usah di tekan seperti itu dong" Kata Len. Kedua sahabatnya pun menyusul masuk kedalam kelas.

Saat jam pelajaran pertama di mulai, Len mendapat sms dari Rin.

" _Jangan bolos di pelajaran apapun!"_

Len yang tadinya memang ada niat untuk bolos akhirnya tidak jadi melakukannya. Sejak bertemu dengan Rin, Len jadi datang ke sekolah tepat waktu, berpakaian sesuai aturan, tidak banyak membuat masalah.

"Len ayo bolos" Ajak Nero.

"Aku tidak bisa. Rinny melarangku melakukannya" Kata Len sambil memperlihatkan pesan dari Rin.

"Mikuo! Cepat kirim sms seperti itu padaku!" Sahut Nero sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pesan Rin.

"Tidak mau! Menjijikan sekali!" Cetus Mikuo. Tiba-tiba handphone Nero berbunyi. Dengan segera dia langsung membukan pesan yang masuk, setelah itu dia berlari ke depan kelas dan memeluk Yukari yang sedang menghapus tulisan di papan tulis.

"N-Nero?" Yukari terkejut.

"Aku tidak akan bolos lagi. Karena Yukari yang minta" Ucap Nero.

"Jadi mereka?" Len terkejut.

"Jangan tanya aku, aku sendiri tidak tau apa-apa soal kedekatan mereka" Ucap Mikuo yang juga kaget.

Kelas pun penuh dengan aura cinta dari mereka berdua. Len dan Mikuo hanya menyaksikan tontonan drama romantis yang mereka perlihatkan.

Saat jam pelajaran habis, Len segera datang menjemput Rin di kelasnya.

"Hari ini tidak kumpul OSIS?" Tanya Len. Rin menggelengkan kepalanya.

Mereka pun pulang bersama dengan status barunya. Len adalah pacar Rin dan Rin adalah pacar Len.

* * *

Setelah mengantar Rin, Len langsung pulang ke rumah. Dan saat dia masuk dan pergi menuju ruang tengah, dia melihat ayahnya sedang menonton tv.

" _Tadaima_ " Ucap Len.

" _Ah okaerinasai_ " Ayah Len tersenyum. Lalu Len menghampirinya dan menceritakan semua kejadian hari ini. Berkat Rin sekarang mereka jadi bisa mengobrol sesuka hati.

Saat Len berbaring di kamarnya, Handphonenya berbunyi. Dia segera menjawab telpon dari temannya itu.

"Ada apa Mayu?"

" _Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan"_

"Apa itu?"

" _Kenapa Rin mengundurkan diri dari jabatannya?"_

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti"

" _Rin keluar dari OSIS, apa kau tau alasannya?"_

"Aku tidak tau. Bahkan Rin tidak bilang kalau dia keluar"

" _Kami kesusahan mencari penggantinya. Dia sosok Ketua yang ideal"_

"Kau mau aku membujuknya kembali?"

" _Tidak perlu. Kami semua sudah mencoba untuk membujuknya tapi dia tetap menolak untuk kembali. Itu saja yang ingin aku tanyakan. Selamat malam"_

Mayu memutus telponnya. Sekarang Len tau alasan kenapa Rin tidak pulang sesore biasanya. Ternyata dia sudah mengundurkan diri dari jabatannya sebagai Ketua OSIS.

* * *

Esok harinya Rin tidak masuk sekolah. Len langsung mengirim pesan padanya, lalu Rin menjawab jika dia ada urusan penting. Lalu jam 14:00 nanti Rin meminta Len untuk datang ke taman bermain dekat rumah Rin.

Setelah pulang sekolah, Len langsung pergi menuju tempat yang dikatakan Rin. Saat sampai, dia melihat Rin sedang duduk di ayunan seorang diri.

"Rinny!" Panggil Len sambil berlari menghampirinya.

" _Gomenne_ aku memintamu untuk datang kemari" Rin tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kenapa kau tidak masuk sekolah?" Tanya Len. Rin memalingkan pandangannya dari Len. "Rinny?"

"Setelah aku pikir baik-baik ternyata aku memang tidak boleh pacaran denganmu"

"Apa maksudmu? Apa ada yang melarangmu?" Len menggenggangam kedua tangan Rin. Rin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Lalu kenapa?" Tanya Len yang kebingungan.

"Aku tidak bisa bilang" Jawab Rin sambil melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Len.

"Rinny…"

"Jadi, kita putus saja ya"

"Apa?! Tapi kan kita baru pacaran dari hari kemarin" Kata Len yang kembali menggenggam tangan Rin dengan lebih erat. "Katakan alasanmu" Kata Len dengan lembut. Tiba-tiba air mata Rin jatuh ke tangan mereka berdua.

"Aku takut.."

"Takut kenapa?" Len menatap Rin dengan lembut.

"Aku takut jika aku akan pergi meninggalkanmu" Ucap Rin. Len yang tidak mengerti pun hanya tersenyum sambil membelai pipinya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bicara begitu?" Tanya Len lagi. Rin langsung memeluk Len dan menangis di pelukannya. "Rinny?"

"Aku sakit Len! Aku sakit! Hiks" Jawab Rin sambil memukul-mukul pelan dada Len.

"Rinny tenangkan dirimu.." Len mencoba menenangkan Rin, tapi Rin masih menangis.

"Aku terkena kanker. Aku takut…aku takut mati…aku takut meninggalkan ayah dan ibu…aku takut meninggalkanmu"

 _ **Dhegh**_ …Len terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar. Len langsung memeluk Rin dengan erat.

"Apapun yang terjadi aku tidak mau putus darimu" Ucap Len sambil mengelus kepala Rin. Rin masih menangis dalam pelukan Len. "Tidak peduli kau sakit atau sehat, perasaanku tidak akan pernah berubah"

"Benarkah?" Tanya Rin.

"Hm.." Len menganggukan kepalanya. Saat Len melihat tangan kanannya, dia melihat rambut Rin yang terbawa oleh tangannya. Len sedih. Dia teringat dengan apa yang terjadi pada ibunya waktu itu.

Saat sudah tenang, Rin bersandar pada bahu Len. Rin merasa bersyukur jika Len tetap mau mendampinginya meski sudah tau keadaannya yang sebenarnya. Karena tidak mau Rin kelelahan, Len mengantarkannya ke rumah.

"Jangan pernah katakan kata-kata terlarang itu lagi ya" Kata Len sambil menyentuh bibir Rin dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Hm. Aku tidak akan bilang putus lagi" Rin tersenyum dan masuk kedalam rumahnya. Len tersenyum dan langsung pulang.

* * *

Sesampainya di rumah, Len langsung menghampiri ayahnya di ruang keluarga.

" _Tadaima_ "

" _Okaeri_ Len"

Len langsung duduk di samping ayahnya dengan raut wajah yang terbilang murung.

"Ada apa?" Tanya ayahnya.

"Pacarku sakit" Jawab Len.

"Sakit? Sakit apa?" Tanyanya lagi sambil mengelus kepala putra tercintanya itu.

"Kanker" Jawab Len. Ayahnya sedikit terkejut. "Aku takut dia pergi seperti ibu…" Lanjut Len. Ayahnya langsung memeluknya. Air mata Len langsung tumpah ketika ketakutan menyelimuti hatinya.

Len menenangkan dirinya di kamar. Dia terus memandangi foto Rin sambil terus mendo'akannya agar terbebas dari penyakit mematikan itu. Len yang penasaran sejak kapan Rin menderita kanker pun langsung membuka laptopnya dan membobol situs resmi sekolahnya sendiri. Dia mencari daftar data lengkap siswa. Kemudian dia membuka data kelas Rin, dan dia menemukan data milik Rin.

 **Umur : 17 tahun**

 **Tanggal lahir : 27 Desember**

Len terus membaca data milik Rin sampai akhirnya dia membaca data yang baru di perbaharui pihak sekolah.

 **Riwayat penyakit : Kanker Otak**

Disana Len membaca jika Rin terkena kanker otak sejak kelas 3 SMP. Jadi selama ini Rin terus berjuang melawan penyakitnya tanpa di ketahui oleh siapapun.

"Rinny…" Len memeluk foto Rin.

* * *

Keesokan harinya Rin kembali tidak masuk sekolah. Selama di dalam kelas dia hanya diam dan melamun. Mikuo dan Nero yang bingung dengan Len pun langsung menghampirinya.

"Oi" Panggil Nero.

"Kenapa kau murung?" Tanya Mikuo.

"Mikuo apa kau tau alasan Rin mengundurkan diri dari jabatannya?" Tanya Len.

"Yang aku tau alasannya karena dia sakit. Tapi tidak ada yang tau dia sakit apa" Jawab Mikuo.

"Dia terkena penyakit yang sama dengan ibuku" Kata Len. Nero dan Mikuo yang mengetahui penyakit ibunya Len pun sangat terkejut. Mereka mencoba menenangkan pikiran Len. Mereka terus meminta Len untuk selalu berada di samping Rin. Menyemangatinya, mendo'akannya, dan selalu menemaninya. Len tersenyum dan berterimakasih pada kedua sahabat hebatnya tersebut.

* * *

Hari demi hari kondisi Rin semakin memburuk sampai akhirnya kedua orang tuanya memutuskan untuk membawa Rin ke rumah sakit. Len dengan setia terus datang kesana setiap hari.

"Terimakasih karena sudah datang setiap hari" Kata Rin sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tidak mau membuatmu merasa kesepian" Len mencubit kedua pipi Rin. Len melihat rambut Rin kian lama kian menipis.

"Sepertinya aku akan botak" Ucap Rin sambil menyentuh rambutnya dan tertawa.

"Kalau botak juga kau akan tetap cantik" Len ikut tertawa dengan Rin. Kemudian Len mengatakan kalau dia akan mengikuti pertukaran pelajar ke Kyoto selama seminggu jadi dia tidak bisa datang mengunjungi Rin di rumah sakit. Rin tersenyum dan memberikan semangat pada laki-laki yang dia sayangi itu.

* * *

Seminggu kemudian Len mendapat sms dari Rin.

" _ **Bagaimana ini? Rambutku habis! Aku harap kau tidak terkejut saat melihatku nanti hahaha"**_

Len tersenyum saat membacanya. Len juga merasa sangat sedih dan kasihan. Karena itu lah hari ini sebelum dia pergi ke rumah sakit, dia mampir ke salon untuk memotong habis rambutnya. Setelah itu dia pergi ke rumah sakit sambil memakai topi.

"Rinny" Panggil Len sambil membuka pintu kamarnya. Rin langsung bersembunyi masuk kedalam selimutnya. Len yang jelas-jelas melihatnya langsung menarik selimut Rin, tapi Rin tidak mau kalah dan balik menarik selimutnya. Pada akhirnya mereka malah saling tarik menarik selimut. Karena tenaga Len lebih kuat dari Rin, maka pertarungan mereka pun di menangkan oleh Len.

"Haaa! Aku botak!" Kata Rin sambil menutupi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Wah iya! Kau botak!" Len menyentuh kepala Rin. Lalu mereka tertawa bersama.

"Ng? kenapa kau memakai topi?" Tanya Rin sambil melepaskan topi itu dari kepala Len. Rin menatap Len dengan pandangan terkejut. "Bwahahahaha" Rin tertawa lepas saat melihat kepala Len yang juga botak. "Ke-kenapa? Apa yang terjadi dengan kepalamu?" Tanya Rin sambil menghapus air mata yang keluar karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Kemudian Len tersenyum sambil membelai pipinya.

"Aku ingin terlihat sama sepertimu…" Kata Len. Rin terkejut. "Dengan begitu kau tidak akan merasa sendirian" Lanjut Len. Ibu nya Rin yang ada disana pun terkejut saat mendengar perkataan dari kekasih putri kesayangannya itu. Air mata mulai mengalir jatuh ke pipi Rin.

"Leeeeeen!" Rin langsung memeluk Len. " _Arigato_ …" Kata Rin. Len tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Rin.

Saat itu Rin melihat kesungguhan cinta Len padanya. Dia tidak menyangka jika Len akan melakukan hal seperti ini. Itu membuat semangat Rin untuk sembuh semakin bertambah. Tidak lama kemudian seorang pria masuk kedalam kamar Rin.

"Ayah?!" Panggil Len.

"Aku sudah menduga kalau kau ada disini" Ucap Ayahnya. Dia pun melangkah mendekati Rin. "Semoga lekas sembuh ya" Katanya sambil memberikan seikat bunga mawar pada Rin. Rin menerimanya sambil tersenyum.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu ayahmu juga datang mengunjungiku" Kata Rin. Len langsung berterimakasih pada ayahnya. Beberapa menit kemudian ayahnya harus pergi bekerja. Sekarang dia bekerja di sebuah toko roti dekat rumahnya. Ibu Rin juga harus pergi ke rumahnya untuk mengambil pakaian Rin. Di kamar itu jadi hanya tersisa Len dan juga Rin. Mereka bermain game bersama-sama, saat jam makan malam tiba seorang suster mengantarkan makanannya. Dengan senang hati Len menyuapi Rin.

"P-padahal aku bisa sendiri" Kata Rin yang tersipu malu. Len hanya tertawa saat melihat ekspresi Rin.

Setelah itu Rin tertidur sambil memeluk boneka jeruk yang dia dapat dari Len waktu itu. Len terus memandangi wajah Rin. Len sangat takut jika Rin pergi meninggalkannya. Dia ingin Rin sembuh.

"Kau masih disini?" Tanya Ibunya Rin yang baru kembali.

"Ah iya, aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendirian" Jawab Len.

"Aku senang Rin bertemu dengan laki-laki yang baik sepertimu" Kata ibunya, Len tersenyum dan kemudian pamit untuk pulang.

Esok paginya Len datang kembali.

"Rinny aku ba—aaa maafkan aku" Len langsung membalikkan badannya ketika tidak sengaja melihat Rin yang badannya sedang di basuh handuk basah oleh ibunya.

"Tu-tunggu sebentar ya" Kata Rin. Len mengangguk. Tidak lama kemudian Rin selesai dan Len boleh membalikan badannya. Ibu nya tersenyum pada Len lalu pergi keluar.

"Rinny coba lihat apa yang aku bawa. Tadaaaa" Len memperlihatkan roti krim jeruk kesukaan Rin.

"Waaaah" Mata Rin langsung berbinar-binar.

"Rinny mau?" Tanya Len. Rin menganggukan namanya. "Cium aku dulu" Len menggoda Rin. Lalu Rin mencium jarinya sendiri dan menempelkannya di bibir Len. Kemudian wajah mereka berdua memerah. Len langsung membuka bungkus roti tersebut dan menyuapi rotinya pada Rin. "Enak?" Tanya Len.

" _Oishii_ " Jawab Rin sambil tersenyum senang. Lalu Len melihat selembar kertas di atas meja, dia langsung membacanya.

"Festival kembang api?"

"Aku ingin pergi kesana" Kata Rin sambil menatap Len. "Tapi mereka pas—"

"Aku akan meminta izin untuk membawamu kesana" Ucap Len sambil mengelus kepala Rin.

" _Arigato_ " Rin tersenyum manis.

Festival kembang api diselenggarakan 2 hari lagi. Sore harinya Len langsung berbicara pada kedua orang tua Rin yang ada disana. Dia meminta izin untuk membawa Rin ke festival kembang api itu. Ayah Rin sempat tidak mengizinkannya, tapi Len sampai berlutut meminta izin padanya. Rin yang melihatnya dari balik tirai pun terkejut melihat apa yang di lakukan Len. Hati ayah Rin pun luluh dan akhirnya memperbolehkannya membawa Rin di malam festival itu.

"Mereka memberiku izin" Kata Len sambil menggenggam tangan Rin.

" _Arigato_ Len" Rin tersenyum manis pada pahlawannya itu.

* * *

Esok harinya Len mendapat kabar jika kondisi Rin menurun. Itu membuat Len panik sekaligus ketakutan. Saat ke rumah sakit lagi, Len melihat Rin yang sedang tertidur dengan suhu badan yang tinggi. Len menggenggam tangan Rin sambil menciumnya. Len benar-benar khawatir.

"Len?" Panggil Rin yang terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Iya Rinny" Len membelai wajah Rin.

"Besok kita pergi kan?" Tanya Rin.

"Iya. Besok kita akan pergi ke festival bersama-sama" Jawab Len. Rin tersenyum dan kembali menutup matanya.

* * *

Hari yang dinantikan Rin pun tiba. Len datang pukul 17:00 ke rumah sakit untuk menjemput Rin. Tapi yang dia lihat kondisi Rin masih belum membaik. Len sempat berkata pada Rin jika dia tidak akan jadi membawanya karena kondisinya yang seperti itu. Tapi Rin malah menangis dan memaksa ingin pergi. Kedua orang tua Rin tidak tega melihat putri kesayangannya menangis, lalu mereka meminta Len untuk tetap membawanya ke festival itu.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi" Kata Len. Rin tersenyum. Lalu Rin di bantu ibunya untuk memakai _Yukata_. Setelah selesai Rin di gendong oleh Len. Mereka berdua pun pamit dan pergi ke festival yang jaraknya tidak begitu jauh dari rumah sakit.

"Aku berat ya?" Tanya Rin dengan nada suara yang terdengar lemah. Len tersenyum dan menjawab tidak.

15 menit kemudian mereka berdua sampai di tempat festival. Kembang api pun mulai bersinar di langit.

"Rinny lihat, mereka cantik ya" Kata Len.

"Hm.. _kirei_ "

"Rinny?"

"Hm?"

"Kau menikmatinya?" Tanya Len.

"Hm. _Arigato_ Len" Jawabnya sambil perlahan menutup matanya.

"Rinny?"

"Hn?"

"Kau mengantuk?" Tanya Len lagi.

"Hng…aku lelah…" Jawabnya. "Aku mau tidur sebentar" Lanjutnya.

"Baiklah. _Oyasuminasai_ " Kata Len yang masih menggendong Rin. Sekarang perasaan Len benar-benar tidak menentu. Dia sangat ketakutan sampai-sampai tidak bisa menikmati festival itu.

Festival pun selesai. Tapi Rin masih tertidur. Karena tidak mau membangunkannya, Len kembali ke rumah sakit. Len membaringkannya dengan di bantu ayahnya Rin. Suhu badan Rin masih sangat tinggi. Karena sudah malam, Len pamit pada kedua orang tua Rin. Dia sebenarnya tidak mau pulang, dia sangat ingin menemani Rin sampai dia bangun. Tapi apa boleh buat.

* * *

Tepat jam 22:00 Len yang hendak pergi tidur mendapatkan pesan dari Rin.

" _ **Arigato. Len aku mencintaimu"**_

Len langsung membalasnya.

" _ **Aku juga mencintaimu"**_

Rin tidak membalas lagi. Lalu Len langsung pergi tidur.

Jam 05:30 Len mendapat telpon dari seseorang.

" _Apa saya bisa bicara dengan tuan Len?_ "

"Itu aku sendiri"

" _Saya suster dari rumah sakit Akari diminta untuk menghubungi anda"_

"Ada apa?"

" _Pasien kamar 109 atas nama Rin Kagamine…"_

" _ **Dinyatakan meninggal dunia"**_

 _ **Dhegh…**_ telpon yang di pegang Len pun terjatuh. Air mata Len langsung mengalir.

"Len? Ada apa?" Tanya Ayahnya yang mendengar sesuatu yang jatuh.

"A…yah…" Len menatap ayahnya sambil menangis. "Rinny…"

Ayahnya langsung memeluk Len. Dia mengerti apa yang ingin dikatakan Len hanya dari tatapan matanya saja. Dengan segera mereka berdua pun pergi menuju rumah sakit.

Sesampainya disana, Len langsung berlari menuju kamar Rin. Saat dia masuk, dia melihat kedua orang tua Rin yang menangis di samping tempat tidur Rin. Len melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Rin. Hatinya hancur saat melihat Rin yang terbaring di kasurnya. Len melihat handphone Rin berada di lantai tepat di dekat tempat tidur Rin. Tangis Len semakin menjadi saat dia membelai wajah Rin yang sudah dingin itu.

"Rinny…" Len langsung memeluk tubuh mungil kekasihnya tersebut. Pada akhirnya ketakutan Len pun menjadi kenyataan. "Jangan pergi…Rinny…"

Siang harinya upacara pemakaman Rin pun di selenggarakan dengan dihadiri banyak orang. Len hanya terdiam di depan peti Rin, air matanya terus mengalir. Kedua sahabatnya yang juga datang pun langsung menghampirinya. Mereka ikut meneteskan air mata. Mereka turut merasakan duka yang di rasakan Len.

Saat peti mati Rin di tutupi tanah. Len merasa sudah tidak punya alasan untuk hidup lagi. Hatinya hancur berkeping-keping saat melihat orang yang dia cintai sudah tertutup oleh tanah dan juga taburan bunga.

"Rinny…" Len masih diam di samping makam Rin ketika satu persatu pelayat pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing.

"Len.." Mikuo menyentuh pundaknya. Kemudian Nero menarik tangan Mikuo. Mereka berdua pun meninggalkan Len seorang diri.

Len terus teringat saat-saat indah bersama Rin. Pertemuan pertama mereka yang terkesan menyebalkan, lalu kian lama mereka kian dekat sampai akhirnya Len memutuskan untuk meyatakan perasaannya pada Rin. Tapi sekarang semua itu akan menjadi kenangan indah dalam hidup Len. Kenangan terindah yang tak akan pernah bisa terulang kembali.

* * *

Kehilangan dua wanita yang sangat dia cintai akibat penyakit yang sama membuat tekad Len untuk menjadi seorang dokter pun semakin meningkat. Karena itu lah Len sudah tidak pernah membolos lagi. Dia selalu belajar sungguh-sungguh. Dia menjadi pribadi yang di siplin. Sampai akhirnya dia mendapatkan beasiswa untuk melanjutkan sekolah ke salah satu universitas terbaik di Inggris dalam program studi kedokteran. Len menggunakan seluruh kemampuannya untuk bisa lulus SMA hanya dalam waktu 2 tahun. Dan itu semua terwujud. Len lulus mendahului teman-temannya yang lain. Lalu dia pun melanjutkan studinya ke Inggris.

Dia berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk menjadi seorang dokter yang hebat. Dia ingin menyembuhkan orang-orang yang bernasib sama seperti ibunya dan juga Rin. Dia tidak ingin hal yang sama menimpa dirinya untuk yang ke tiga kalinya. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang dia sayangi dengan cara yang sama lagi.

Len terus memajang foto Rin di kamarnya. Setiap Len merasa jenuh karena terlalu lama belajar, dia langsung melihat foto Rin dan kembali bersemangat.

"Aku akan menjadi dokter yang hebat" Kata Len sambil menyentuh foto Rin yang sedang tersenyum itu.

Ibunya dan juga Rin memang sudah tidak hidup di dunia yang sama dengan Len. Tapi mereka berdua akan tetap hidup di dalam hati Len. Kenangan mereka pun akan selalu tersimpan dalam hati Len. Bagi Len mereka berdua lah yang menjadi sumber kekuatan utamanya dalam menjalani kehidupan ini.

" **Aku mencintai kalian untuk selamanya"**

Len mencium foto kedua wanita yang sangat dia cintai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=TamaT=**

.

.

.

* * *

 **Yuuuhuuu :'3**

 **Makasih banyak yang udah baca sampai akhir. Kalau ada salah-salah kata mohon di maafkan ya TwT saya masih belajar bikin fic yang baik dan benar, jadi** _ **Senpai-senpai**_ **yang udah pada** _ **'Pro'**_ **tolong RnR ya :'3 *mwah(?)***

 **Sebenernya saya bingung kasih judul, tapi karena yang sering di sebut Len itu Rinny jadi judulnya Rinny aja X'D /slap/**

 **Salam hangat,  
Rii.**


End file.
